Lelouch Vers Empire's Greatest Strategic Knight
by tartyoab
Summary: Lelouch gets bannished, almost dies similair to like obito's from naruto( lol ), but gets saved from the Vers Empire. More will be told...


**Hey guys, I'm back. I apologize for this wait... If you were hoping for the Code Geass and Star wars crossover to be updated, well too bad. What** **happened to that was that I discovered too much plot holes in where I was going with the story so i planned to rewrite the whole thing once more. While you guys are waiting... here's a little peak of what I've been up to lately**

Code Geass / Aldnoah Zero Crossover

Feelings of loathing, intense hatred, sorrow, and finally grief. All these feelings were experienced at the same time with Lelouch as he saw the body of her dead "mother". Lelouch lost a part of himself that day as his childhood had come to an end in a sad way.

A week after the death of Empress Marianne, Lelouch comes to the Emperor Charles to seek an audience with him. What occurred that day changed Lelouch's life once more as he realizes the corruption and what the empire had stood for.

(Britiannia's National Anthem music plays)

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth heir to the royal Britannian imperial throne!" says a Royal Guard.

"I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside of the Britannia Palace." Says Male Noble **A**

" There's no way terrorists could've gotten in there." Says Male Noble **B**

"Which means that the real assassins must have-. " Says Male Noble **C**

"Shh!, beware my friend, you'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace." Says Male Noble **D** as he interrupts Noble **C**

"And yet the boy remains, even though his mother is dead." Says Male Noble **B**

"And the Ashford family who stood behind him is finish as well." Says Male Noble **C**

(As Lelouch approaches his father's throne)

"Hail Your majesty, my mother the empress is dead" says Lelouch

"Old news, what of it?" says Emperor Charles

"What of it?! Says a shocked Lelouch

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply inform me of that. Send the next one in, I have no time for these childish games." Says the Emperor in a bored tone

(Lelouch runs to the emperor)

"Father" says Lelouch in an angry tone

(Guards run to stop Lelouch, Charles raises his hand to halt them)

"Yes, Your Majesty" said the Guards

"Why didn't you keep Mother out of harms' way? You're the Emperor, the greatest man in this nation, if not the world, you should've protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally!" says Lelouch in outraged tone

"I have no use for that weakling." Says Charles

"That weakling?" says Lelouch shocked

"That is what it means to be royalty." Says Charles in his monotone tone.

"Then I don't want to be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne! Says Lelouch Angrily

(Nobles gasp of what Lelouch is saying)

"I'm sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you Father, I had enough!" says Lelouch Angrily

"You are dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life?. All of those, I have given to you; in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!" says an Angered Charles

"Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you will serve well as bargaining tools." Finishes Charles

From that day Lelouch was banished to Japan to serve as a tool of the empire. Months passed, and Lelouch gained a precious friend in a form of Suzaku Kururugi. As the negations between Japan and Britannia turned sour concerning sukaradite. Britannia invades Japan to harvest its prized resource.

From this Britannia's airships began their bombings, what occurred that day had changed Lelouch's life once more as fate guided him to his destiny.

"Lelouch!" says Nunally crying tone

"I'm alright Nunally" says Lelouch in a reassuring tone

"Dammit, he's stuck" says Suzaku as he tries to remove the rubble that's crushing Lelouch's right body

"It's alright Suzaku, Listen you and Nunally must leave now!" said Lelouch with worry

"I can't leave you" says Suzuku with Nunally beside him

"Lelouch I need you" says Nunally sobbing as she couldn't accept this

"You need to get out of here Nunnally, the Britannian airships are still bombarding the Kururugi Shrine" says Lelouch to Nunally

"Suzaku, the Ashford family is here in Japan; they're close allies of my mother, they moved here after they lost their influence when my mother died." Says Lelouch

"Don't worry we'll get you there" says Suzaku in a determined tone refusing to believe what Lelouch was ultimately saying

"I need you to bring Nunnally there, so that she's safe from the Empire's hands" says Lelouch

"Lelou-" says Suzaku as he gets interrupted

"Suzaku, you've done good enough here, my right half is crushed and this rubble can't be moved, don't you see that I'm on death's door already?" says Lelouch

"I refuse to accept this, what about your sister?" cries Suzaku

"Brother" says Nunally in grieving state as she tears up

"I need you to go now!" says Lelouch

With this Suzaku carrying off Nunally from the Kururugi Shrine to the Ashford. As they stopped on a hill to view the shrine the Britannian jets drop their load and an explosion occurs. This shocks both Nunally and Suzaku knowing that Lelouch might as well be dead, or so they thought.


End file.
